Along with the development of information technologies, writing network information (e.g. Weibo, online articles, etc.) has become very popular. An information publishing person (e.g. a writer or a person of self media) publishes online information via a network, and a subscriber (e.g. a reader) can proactively acquire the information published by the information publishing person by means of following or subscription. After the information publishing person publishes the information, however, the published information will not be immediately sent to the subscriber. As a result, the subscriber is unable to promptly acquire the published information from the information publishing person.